1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for decorating the surface of a fibrous board substrate and the product produced by this method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of producing a fibrous board substrate having an embossed, two-colored surface and the product produced using this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,302 discloses the coating of a fibrous board on it top and bottom surfaces with a casein-clay primer prior to embossing of the fibrous board. This patent teaches the use of the casein-clay primer to penetrate and soften the surface of the fibrous board to improve the detail of the subsequent embossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,188 discloses a method of enhancing the decorative character of a coated cellulosic fiberboard by embossing the surface of the coated board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,721 discloses coating one or both surfaces of a web or board with a thermosetting resin. The resin coated surface or surfaces is then ironed to produce a smooth and glossy surface or surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,288 shows a process for obtaining a plastic coating on metallic wire or flat sheets by first prime coating the metallic article, then applying fusible plastic powder to the prime coating on the article, and then fusing said powder to said coating.
The above prior art patents are void of any teachings which suggest twice coating and subsequently embossing the surface of a fibrous board substrate to achieve an embossed and two-colored appearance on such surface.